The True Fail, Of True Love
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Descendants 2 spoilers! What if True love's kiss didn't work? What if the curses have evolved and True Love's Kiss is no longer a cure?
1. Chapter 1

**_Collab with Stardust16_**

 ** _Descendants 2 spoilers ahead*****_**

* * *

"Ben," The purple haired girl spoke as she looked into her boyfriend's spelled eyes. "I never told you that I loved you because I felt as if I wasn't good enough." She could feel her own tears in her eyes now. "And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself but, Ben—" She gestured to the stained glass picture. "That's me, it's always been me. I'm part Isle and part Auradon, and, Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be." Taking a deep breath, Mal continued her deep speech. "I know love feels like now and, Ben, I've always loved you."

And then she leaned forward, hoping and praying that true loves kiss would work, and that she was his true love.

But then, as she pulled away, her dreams were crushed. Looking expectantly into his eyes, she waited on some sort of reaction, some sort of sign that it had worked, but her face fell, and her eyes watered when she found none and, instead, a confused expression was covering his face.

"Mal," the king spoke and the former future queen-to-be smiled before it disappeared as he finished his statement. "Mal, why did you kiss me? I love Uma now, not you. Didn't I just tell you that not 2 minutes ago?"

Mal's eyes were wide in shock, as she took a step back, frozen at the response, until Evie came and guided her back up the stairs with Lonnie, Jay, and Carlos in tow. The two left everyone watching in shock, not certain on what to do anymore.

Just as Mal was about to walk through the doors she had come in through, Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother came back to their senses, rushing up to her as they did so.

"Mal!" Belle shouted following her through the doorway, Mal stopped and turned around revealing bloodshot eyes, make-up smeared running down her face, still crying.

"Why—Why didn't it work?!" She cried, Jay pulled her into a tight hug trying to calm her down, acting like the big brother figure he had become to her over the years on the Isle and months in Auradon.

"Mal," Fairy Godmother trailed off. "Y-You are his true love, but..."

"But what?!" Evie shouted, desperately.

"True Love's Kiss, it doesn't work anymore." She explained looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean it doesn't work anymore?" Evie asked, shocked. "How can it not work?! It always works!"

"Yea, I thought True Love was the cure to all curses?" Carlos asked, confused. For once, this was something he simply just did not understand.

"It used to, but like how viruses evolve over time to become immune to their vaccinations, Curses and spells do the same thing. So after it was retired, they had more time to evolve, and now true love's kiss doesn't work " the headmistress explained.

"So then how do we break the spell?" Adam asked, the only one other than Fairy Godmother who still had their head on straight.

"I don't know." Fairy Godmother admitted.

"What about the Enchanted Lake?" Mal suggested, speaking up for the first time in a while "It worked when I spelled him last time."

"Wait, when did you spell him?" Lonnie asked confused.

"Remember that night we were baking cookies, and you came and talked to us?" Jay explained "Yea we were making Love Spelled cookies, which is why Ben sang that really humiliating song to Mal at the tourney game. But when Ben brought Mal to the Enchanted Lake on their date and go into the water it washed it off."

"But the Enchanted Lake only works, because it is naturally magical. Not only that, but it can't wash the same spell off the same person twice, especially in a row."

"Then what do I have to do to get my Ben back?" Mal asked, with a wildfire blazing fiercely in her eyes.


	2. sorry

**_This is just a quick not letting everybody reading know why I may not update for a few days_** ** _._** ** _I really want to write but i currently have no internet due to a powerline falling and then messing all the poles around it, so they have no eta for when the internet wil be back, so i will post again when i can._** ** _._** ** _now some of you may be thinking either_** ** _._** ** _A, you are writing this, for this i am using the app_** ** _._** ** _and_** ** _._** ** _B, why dont you write on another program thst doesnt need Wifi plus if you guys noticed none of this is formated properly, it usually squished together when posted and written on the app, also my phone will not do any spell check or grammer check when i type on this app for some reason i dont know, now i can still DM people so just message me and I will message back._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _well I use the copy paste since i dont have Microsoft word or any other programs_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _sorry about this i will update when i can._**


	3. Internet it back!

Okay I am back! I posted the message last night and the internet just came back! So I will be writing tonight!


End file.
